Powder Keg Runner
Powder Keg Runners, commonly known as Keg Runners, are Skeletons and members of Jolly's Roger's undead army. They are only found during invasions. They carry a barrel of gunpowder as they march to their main targets - the Barricades. However, if they are killed before they reach their target, the keg will STILL detonate! The problem for defenders is when destroying this enemy before it reaches its target, the following explosion can wound or even Knock out fellow pirates. The strength of these explosions vary with how many pirates are defending from the invasion or how close the pirate is to the blast. During a large-scale invasion, one of these can wipe out even the strongest of pirates with a single explosion. These skeletons are VERY deadly. They are often part of every brigade in Jolly's invasion force, but often come in alternating brigades. They may appear alone or come by the dozens. A wise and smart way to defeat one is standing in a distance away from it, make sure no fellow pirate is near, and shoot it from afar. Tactics *As soon as you spot one, GET SOME DISTANCE! Pirates are often distracted fighting other enemies when a keg runner will suddenly be right on top of them. *Powder Keg Runners can destroy a barricade by themselves! Take them out quickly. *Try to attack as soon as you see them, to distract them and lead them to detonate elsewhere. *Use guns, grenades, throwing knives,voodoo doll or staffs and keep yourself at a distance. *A few quick grenades can force the Runner's load to explode, putting an end to all the nearby skeletons. *If at all possible, assign snipers to target this particular enemy. *When you are about to kill one, make sure you or your mates aren't within range. Or call for them to get clear. *Use Grave Shackles to give your mates time to escape it before it blows up, savvy? It also keeps them from reaching the barricades. *Sometimes during invasions, up to a dozen of these will come out of the waters in a brigade. When this occurs, there is not enough time to take them out one by one, but instead use a mass effect weapon - Grenades, Staff, or a high powered Scattershot. *If you can coordinate it, have everyone switch to a line of muskets and bayonets to barrage from long range. * The grenade skill Toughness will reduce how much damage they do when they explode. With rank 5 Toughness, it is possible to survive the explosion. * Also if you have high rank Endurance you might be able to survive. * Also the quantity in which this suicide bombers come up, might also depend on the opposition force. Sometimes several of these come up in a line (consisting of only keg runners) on Port Royal Invasions on the beach with the shipwright. *Watching a whole row of these monsters is really frightening, but remember the basics and move quickly. In an emergency like this keep distance from them, since there are so many, and try to (if possible) attune several of them. Use Grave Shackles to slow them down and to give a chance to other pirates to attack them from a safe distance. It is likely for barricade you are working to protect to be destroyed. Don't be discouraged, you would be opposing a massive force. * Though not recommended, if it seems there's no other way, you can engage them in the fray, mano a mano, melee style. If no one is around when it's killed, you'll be the only one to take damage.(but) *Remember, there is always going to be an irrational large group of pirates attacking Keg Runners on close quarter combat. Always keep in mind the distance from the Keggie you're attacking (location, location, location) and try to warn pirates to get out of the way. Category:Undead Soldiers